koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yinglong
Yinglong (応龍, onyomi: Ōryū) is a mythological Chinese dragon-like beast. Depending on the source, it is seen as one of the four divine beasts protecting the Yellow Emperor, a divine rain maker, or as the chief of the Four Dragons (Red Dragon, Green Dragon, White Dragon, Black Dragon). The dragon is also known to have once clashed blades with Chi You or Nuwa. Koei's games often name the dragon in strong items, armor, or weaponry. This page seeks to include the instances when it has physically appeared in the games. His Warriors Orochi counterpart is designed by Akihiro Yamada. He is automatically unlocked as a playable character after being spoken to once in Chapter 7. Role in Games Warriors Orochi Yinglong is a mystic general who resided in the immortal realm. Known as the sword and shield for the other mystics, he was entrusted with exterminating the demons which roamed their home. Due to Tamamo's manipulations, he is misled into believing that his lord Tiandi was the one controlling demons via a magical mirror. Thinking that all things have the right to free will, he rebelled to destroy the mirror. The dark energies within it corrupted Yinglong and transformed him before he could carry out his mission. Fu Xi and company only learn the truth about their former companion by traveling back into the past and witnessing it for themselves. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de The Harukanaru Toki no Naka de series identifies Yinglong as the combined forms of the White Dragon and Black Dragon. The parallel world is only peaceful when these two deities are unified in perfect harmony. The twin dragons are rarely seen together, since the major conflict often involves separating the dragons through some means. Priestesses tend to only see Yinglong during the ending of each game. Character Information Personality Though he is a stalwart warrior who has the power to cut down anything in his path, Yinglong has selective hearing. On one hand, he deeply trusts his comrades and subordinates' assessments. In the other, he stubbornly concentrates on his own beliefs and ignores any protests or rational reasoning. His sudden capriciousness sets him apart from the other mystics. Besides his camaraderie with Fu Xi, he also shares an affinity with Tamamo, Nezha's past self, and Sophitia. Character Symbolism Dragons, specifically twin dragons, are present in his weapons' names. His second and third weapons may be a Japanese reference to Chilong and Qinglong respectively. Voice Actors *Mitsuaki Madono - Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate *Unsho Ishizuka - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de series Quotes Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : : : , : Does an uppercut with his left sword. EX; Does an uppercut with his right sword then drills into the empty air. : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : Swings his swords hard to the right then down, creating a shockwave around him. : , , , , , : : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : Yinglong slashes his sword, creating an energy wave that travels forth. : , : :R1: : , R1: Throws both swords on the ground one at a time, causing them to spin together while leaving behind trails of mystical energy. : : Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : : : Horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Weapons Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' Chapter 7 *'Requirements:' Play on Hard or Chaos Mode using the recommended team and have Yinglong get at least 300 kills while going along the north-eastern pathway. Defeat the ambush that comes and then the officer in the north-center garrison. The "Treasure Found!" message will then appear. Big Star Weapons Yinglong uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Red Shears *Blue Shears Chinese Folklore Several sources describe Yinglong as a four-winged dragon with eagle talons, deer antlers, and demonic eyes. He is also considered the ancestor of four-legged creatures according to the Huainanzi. Once known as the Winged Dragon, Yinglong was said to have lost his wings after killing the drought-causing demon Kua Fu. Even without the ability to fly, he still had the power to conjure rain by responding to the prayers of the people who gratefully named him the Responsive Dragon. The Shanhaijing contains two versions of this story; one where Yinglong also kills the rebellious rain god Chi You and another in which Chi You escapes the dragon's wrath only to die by the hands of the drought demon. The Chu Ci attributes King Yu's efforts to stop the Great Flood of China due to Yinglong's guidance. With the dragon showing him where to dig and irrigate, King Yu was able to end the deluge and establish the Xia Dynasty. Gallery Yinglong_Artwork_(WO3U).jpg|Polished concept Yinglong-haruka3.jpg|Harukanaru Tokinonakade 3 screenshot __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Haruka Sub Characters Category: Warriors Orochi Characters